Towels, Cameras and Kisses
by Ginpetals
Summary: When Nova and Sparx share an uncomfortable experience the team becomes suspicious and a little smug, Sparx wants to 'talk' and Nova wants to dissapear into the earth.[oneshot Safety Rating]


Ok, I totally refuse to let my interest in this show slide away! I WIIL FIND THE LOVE! See, I even got off my lazy butt and went to finish this little one shot! Yeah. Feel proud of me people! I shall not give up without a fight! Bwahahahaha!

_Note: Human equals Human fun..._

* * *

'Stupid monster...stupid goop...stupid hair!' Nova turned the water on and let her shirt and pants fall into the hamper. She stepped into the steamy water and let it run over her skin, rubbing away the last evidence of battle. She ran her hands through her hair and shampooed out the last of the disgusting internal fluid from the odd yet disgusting creature they'd found harassing a couple of teens and a family of seven. The stupid thing had decided it couldn't win and had committed suicide by blowing itself up, coating anything within twenty feet in it's leftover stomachs( Yes, stomachs, with an S ), lungs and other substances she'd rather not think about. 

The last of the filth ran away in the drain. The water shut off and she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a soft towel 'round her middle. She picked up a brush and ran it once or twice through her freshly washed strawberry-scented hair.

She took another towel and wrapped it around her head, like a turban. A few blonde stubborn strands working out of the fabric and clinging to her cheeks.

_'Aw...crap.' _In her hurry to get the stinking fluids from her skin, she'd forgotten to run to her room first and get fresh clothes, the shower being her first priority. She sighed.

Letting the door slide open she walked out, heading straight to her room. She had her arms crossed over her chest, to keep the towel from slipping any farther down her body.

_'Note to self: clothes first! THEN...shower._' she mentally kicked herself and rubbed the bridge of her nose with one hand, her eyes shut in frustration.

She looked up again...only to see a flash of red then black and then...Sparx?

"God...Sparx! Can't you watch where you're going, Good Lord. You're such a..." Her eyes widened... "Um...Sp...arx?" she squeaked.

In her anger at him crashing into her, she did not bother to see how she, or rather they had landed. He was over her, his red locks falling into his surprised eyes. He was on his knees, one of Nova's legs between them, straight out and the other bent resting against his hip. His hands were by her head, one on the ground and the other hand pressed against the wall for balance. Her head was against that wall, propped up and she was forced to stare into his eyes. One elbow keeping her up and the other clutched at the ridges of her towel. Her turban had come loose and her wet hair sprayed her shoulders and clung to her neck. Drops of water sliding down her forehead and down her cheeks.

To say the least their position was very awkward...what with her in a towel and all!

She swallowed and stared up into his dark eyes, she could easily push him off. But it was as if her limbs had frozen, but the last thing she felt was cold. She felt color powder her water stained cheeks.

Sparx's eyes flickered for a moment, breaking the stare. She breathed in sharply when she felt his hand brush softly against her cheek, wiping away a few trickles of water and some strands of loose hair. His fingers lingered however, and his gaze again fell in line with hers. She absentmindedly gripped her towel tighter.

'_Holy. Crap...'_ She had to move, to get up. She looked down, from the edges of her eyes- even her head wouldn't move- to her bent elbow, willing it to move, to straighten and push away from the ground, to push Sparx away and get to her room and let out her pent up breath.

"...Nova..." It was so quiet, she barely heard it. Her eyes jumped back to Sparx's blushing face. He seemed not to notice how she'd responded to her name. Perhaps he didn't even know he'd uttered it?

She shivered, it was cold, and her wet dripping hair didn't help matters. Sparx took notice of her shiver, but did nothing. She felt a chill on her skin, but her insides were hot and licking her organs with flames.

"Ahem..." A small, slightly embarrassed, stern sounding cough came into the picture. Both their heads snapped up and the sound.

Antauri stood, arms folded.

Gibson looked flustered and a little smug.

Chiro was smirking.

Otto was grinning and cheering silently.

The two looked back at one another and reality finally set in.

"**This isn't what it looks like!"**

The team kicked up their brows in almost complete unison.

Well they knew what it looked like for sure, with the couple's tangled limbs and Sparx's hand still brushed against Nova's bright pink cheek.

Sparx couldn't have gotten to his feet quicker if Nova had threatened to break his face and had spiked fists.

Nova clambered to her feet as well, she couldn't meet any of their eyes.

"Perhaps, you should go dress, Nova." Antauri's calm voice intruded on her thoughts. She nodded furiously and pushed past the team quickly, out of sight.

Sparx, nearly as embarrassed, began to inch away quietly.

"Sparx, I believe you have some explaining to do." Antauri's voice stopped him cold. He wanted to melt into the floor right then, he was sure Nova felt the same. He was right but in addition to melting into the floor she also wanted to burn herself up in the core of the planet.

* * *

"I'm telling you! NOTHING happened!" 

"Uh huh, sure Sparx."

"Oh come on! I was just walking and ran into her! We ended up in that position and then you guys just happened to walk in! That's it, there's nothing more! Nada, Zip, Buncus!" He crossed his arms and flopped against the back of his chair.

The team exchanged looks. "Alright Sparx," Chiro shrugged. "We believe you...for now."

"Just don't let it happen again." Gibson warned.

Otto was still grinning. "That was such a Kodak moment...I wish I'd had my camera!" He and Chiro laughed. Sparx glared daggers at them both.

"Go play in traffic." he hissed.

* * *

Nova heard a soft pounding in her ears and felt the pain in her forehead. "So" Bang. "Stupid!" Bang. 

She pushed away from the wall and rubbed her head. "They'll never let me live this down!." she flopped onto her bed. "Stupid Sparx, why doesn't he just watch where he's going?" Her brow furrowed and she massaged her temples. Her navy jeans felt too loose and her tank top felt too tight. In reality they were the right size but that's besides the point. "I seriously need to go kill something." She growled. Her first thought of something kill being Sparx and the second being some random villain that popped up every so often. She sighed and looked at the clock...

_10:41_

She let out a loud sigh and pulled her covers over her head. She lay on her back. Then on her stomach. On both sides. As a ball. She sat up, obviously she couldn't sleep tonight.

_'I just need some air.' _She snatched up a pair of sneakers and tucked her feet into them. She made her way silently into the quiet night. The city was dark from the shoulder of the robot.

The stars winked and glittered flirting with the sliver of moon tucked behind a thin cloud.

She rested her hands behind her head, and hoped for a breeze to knock away the last of the fleeting memory of Sparx's hand against her cheek. She wanted to forget that ever happened, but she was sure her team, or at least most of her team would never let it go.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She jumped in surprise, her limbs went rigid for a moment, then relaxed as she recognized the voice, then she was rigid again as memories of earlier came flooding back washing against her mind.

She turned to see Sparx, his legs handing off the edge of the Robot's head, his arms keeping him from falling back.

"Um...Yeah." she turned away her hands now compacted together tightly in front of her, her fingers knitting against one another.

She didn't see his brow furrow or hear him jump down from the head. But she felt the heat of his body as he came to stand next to her. "Listen, Nova. I think...I think we need to talk."

"Talk? There's nothing to talk about..."

"Nova...about earlier..."

"Why don't you just watch where you're going?"

He stared at her. "Me! For all I know you were walking with your eyes closed!"

"Well what about you? Pretending to be a blind man Sparx?" she snapped back, now facing him, hands on hips.

"Well, why the heck where you in a towel anyway?"

"I was kind of busy making sure the innards of a monster didn't stain my skin for life!"

"Well maybe next time you'll stop by you're room first!"

"Why the heck didn't you get up the first second! What were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking?-."

"Yes, that's the question!"

"You wanna know what I was thinking?"

"Holy Crap, yes! No, forget it, you're brain is so small you probably weren't thinking at all! You are the most immature, idiotic- Mmrf!"  
And that was that. It took her about half a second to realize that his lips had been crushed against hers in almost a desperate kiss.

He drew back quickly.

"You talk _way_ too much."

he held her at her shoulders and searched her eyes for an emotional indication of her satisfaction or dislike in his actions.

Seeing nothing, he took a flying leap and leaned forward to catch her lips again.

To his suprise and delight she pressed against him, her hands working into his hair, and tangled them at the roots.

This kiss was warm, gentle yet harsh. She shivered and trembled when his hands fell against her back, keeping her in place.

_Click. Click._

She broke away and looked up at him, feeling his warm breath against her mouth. "I didn't imagine that clicking sound did I?"

"No, I heard it too..."

They turned their heads, toward the entrance of the robot. Two boys sat there grinning, each holding a camera.

"**OTTO! CHIRO!"**

"Run..." the two whispered and shot off.

"Get back here!" Sparx and Nova practically flew after them.

"Hurry Otto! Get to the computer! We must make copies! Mwahaha!"

Did Chiro and Otto ever make those copies? I sure as heck hope so! Because the Author wants one! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Yeah...

And so ended a very hecktic, but romantic day in the Super Robot...

* * *

Ok...now I will tie myself to my chair and go watch that Jetix Tv place! and I will watch whatever Super Robot Episode they have there! Wish me luck! 

Romance

P.S. Hey, if they were human, than they'd have to go through embarrassing human stuff right? Like hormones...What if Nova got her period?...Scary...Hmmm...(Runs off to write that idea down)


End file.
